


What Tosh found

by lonely_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Deep water is a very brilliant book, F/M, First crossover!, Fluff, Humor, I'm in a really random mood so sorry about this, M/M, MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES, Patricia Highsmith mention, Smut, Yay for the whomping willow, eek!, low-key drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh finds a strange gadget in the street one day. This gadget has a strange power to send you to mysterious lands in which reality and fiction merge together.<br/>(Ohhh dramatic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover fanfic so hopefully it will be okay! Fingers crossed! 
> 
> I love writing from Tosh's point of view but I'm not sure if I do her brilliant mind any justice so let me know.
> 
> *more characters will be added as the story progresses*

Torchwood had recently adopted a new alien gadget. It was very interesting. Tosh had first found it. See, she had picked it up in the streets. Someone had chucked it out their door screaming that they 'couldn't bear to have it in their house anymore: what was the use of it anyway?!'  
Being Tosh, she picked it up and brought it home: it looked interesting and flashed strangely... It looked a little alien.  
The next day, after having a little debate with herself, she decided to bring it into work just to see what the others made of it.  
As soon as Tosh arrived in the hub she turned her many computers on, received her usual fantastic coffee from Ianto (who was in early... Or maybe, Tosh reasoned, he just hadn't left so he had stayed with Jack for the night), and then she looked around for Jack.  
She found him in his office, looking at some old photographs. A yellow box was lying open next to it. As soon as she walked in however, Jack hurriedly collected the photos and put them into the box, closing the lid. Tosh coughed and cleared her throat. She was always a little in awe of Jack, and had a lot of respect for him, after all, he was the one that had saved her from depression and an early death in a U.N.I.T prison cell. That was the problem with U.N.I.T. They never quite got it right.  
"I could... Come back later if that would be better for you," she said hesitantly.  
"Oh no, it's okay. What's up?" Asked Jack , covering up the tears in his eyes well with his usual, easy grin.  
"I found this on the street, someone had just thrown it out, with a lot of screaming about how it was rubbish and well, I thought it looked kind of interesting so I went to pick it up and it was flashing strangely, looked a little alien and I thought it might be a good idea for you to... Y'know, take a look?" Tosh paused, she had gabbled, she had sounded over eager. Quickly, she tried to correct her mistake, "I mean... Well it's probably nothing at all... But it might be worth a check..." Tosh trailed off. She'd made a mess of it again. 'Get a grip on yourself, idiot!' Tosh told herself sternly, 'he's like a brother to you, just be yourself.'  
But no matter how hard she tried, Toshiko Sato could never completely be herself around anyone. Jack was the only person who could make her feel comfortable and safe with herself. Owen was destroying her and she knew it. But she could hardly help having the biggest crush on him, could she? It wasn't her fault. And anyway... It was only a crush. Wasn't it?  
Oh, she didn't know. Maybe it was love. Funny sort of love though. Love that made her sad and lonely. Loneliness was the worst. Sometimes she could laugh it off, what Owen said to her. But it always hurt so much more inside.  
Jack smiled at her. Her lack of self-confidence made him sad. She was brilliant. Toshiko Sato was the brightest woman he had ever met. But also the most lonely.  
"Sure Tosh, I'll definitely put some time into it."  
This seemed to be the answer she wanted because Tosh beamed at him and walked out of the room with slightly more of a spring than when she first walked in.

Gwen was on her way to work.  
After looking at her watch and screaming that she was going to be late, she had sprinted out of bed despite Rhys's protests that they had at least 20 minutes and could be doing anything in that time. In actual fact they did not have 20 minutes. They actually had 2 minutes. That was what had got Gwen out of bed.  
She had got dressed, shoved a piece of toast down her throat, kissed Rhys goodbye and slammed the door. Gwen was on her way to work.  
What this really meant was that she had ran out of the house, slammed the door in a rush, grabbed the car, cursed the whole universe, including the planets Jack had told her about, when it didn't want to start, wished she had nabbed Andy's police car and got the sirens going so that the bloody people would just move out of the way! Then she got stuck in the usual Cardiff traffic.  
So Gwen wasn't 2 minutes late, she wasn't 10 minutes late, she wasn't even 20 minutes late. Gwen Cooper was 1 hour late and stuck in the morning traffic. She was angry. With the world.  
And the Universe decided it wanted to make Gwen even angrier.  
Just when she thought she was going to have to get out the car and walk to work, Gwen saw a narrow lane. 'Hooray! A short cut!' Gwen blessed her brilliant eyesight and she swerved and swore her way out of the traffic and through to the lane.  
After happily driving down the lane for about 10 minutes, and drunk on the bright fact that she might get to work only 1 hour late, not 2 hours late she spotted a figure she recognised out of the corner of her eye.  
She slowed her speeding car down slightly to take a closer look at the stooping person at the side of the road.  
The only problem was that, when she looked closer Gwen realised it wasn't actually a person. How could it be a person with huge eyes, far too big for its head. And a head that was slightly orangey coloured. Not only that, but the head had a mouth. Inside that mouth was ginormous, fang-like teeth.  
It was snarling. At her.  
Then suddenly it hit her. Gwen shook her sleeping brain awake. A weevil was running loose in the streets of Cardiff. AGAIN.  
"Oh God! What if people notice?!!!" Shrieked Gwen. Nobody was listening thankfully. She was just shrieking to herself. And to the Weevil outside her car door that was looking increasingly angry and increasingly dangerous.  
Gwen grabbed her phone and texted Jack.  
'Get down here! There is one angry Weevil at my window'  
Quickly, Gwen copied and pasted the message to Tosh, Owen and Ianto.  
Always paying attention to her digital devices, Tosh was the first to respond.  
'Where are you?'  
Oh God. Gwen had no idea where she was. She was on a narrow lane. Avoiding traffic. Somewhere in Cardiff. With a Weevil.  
'Can't you scan for nearest Weevils in Cardiff?!' Gwen texted back frantically  
'Already on it' came the reassuring reply from Tosh  
'How can you have no idea where you are in Cardiff? How can you be LOST in Cardiff?!'  
That text came from Owen, slightly snarky but amusing, as always.  
Gwen sent an angry emoji back at Owen.  
'THIS IS NOT A JOKE! WHAT DO I DO?!'  
The Weevil was barring it's fangs rather aggressively at Gwen now and advancing.  
'Found the Weevil. Narrow lane right?' That text came from Ianto  
'Yes!' Replied Gwen desperately  
'On our way' Jack texted with a not-very-reassuring smiling emoji  
'HURRY UP!!'  
It wasn't only the rest of Torchwood that was on its way. The Weevil was also on its way to Gwen's car. It's slow gait had suddenly become quite fast and it was moving with alarming speed. After scrabbling around in her car and improvising a bit, Gwen had now armed herself with a baseball bat that she always kept in her car for emergencies. She was ready for this Weevil. Kind of.  
The Weevil raised its arm to slash her face.  
Okay Gwen really wasn't ready. At all.  
Just as the Weevil's arm plunged down to strike her, just as Gwen's arm flung upwards with a baseball bat to strike the Weevil, a whizzing shot noise was heard.  
The Weevil collapsed to the ground unconscious and Gwen hit the air with her bat. Owen grinned. "Weevil sedative just saved your ass."  
Gwen smiled weakly at Ianto and Jack who had just got out of the SUV. Jack grinned at them all.  
"I think Tosh is the one to thank here: if she hadn't had her phone turned on..." He trailed off with a knowing nod at Gwen.  
Gwen glared at both Owen and Jack. "I would have been fine!"  
"For maybe a minute," smiled Ianto, "and then the baseball bat would have given in."  
Gwen sighed. She knew Ianto was right. Weevils were very strong despite their stooping figure.  
"Thank you Owen, Jack, Ianto. Tosh is at the hub?"  
Jack nodded and the rest of the team grinned at her. "Getting in?" Asked Jack opening the door.  
Side-stepping the Weevil, Gwen clambered into the back. Owen got into the driving seat again. Ianto opened the boot. "Thought of a name yet, Sir?"  
Jack glanced at the Weevil and then back to Ianto, "I thought we were dropping the 'sir'."  
"Oh but I know how much you like it when I call you sir," said Ianto coyly.  
"Guys! Save it!" Shouted Owen from inside the car  
Rolling his eyes, Jack smiled at Ianto, "yes I have thought of a name actually. I think we've finally found ourselves a Barbara. I wonder if she'll get along with Janet."  
Ianto and Jack got the newly named Barbara into the boot before Ianto got into the back of the car with Gwen and Jack slid into the seat at the front by Owen.  
"On our way back." Said Jack to Tosh over the coms.  
'Okay!' Replied Tosh cheerfully.  
And so the device that Tosh picked up in the street was left on a pile of other alien gadgets that Jack needed to look into. It was forgotten. For the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants Ianto to realise how much he loves him.

It was dark outside.  
Ianto looked at Jack who was just clearing up his work for the evening.  
Jack yawned but Ianto knew he wasn't really tired, he was just bored of working. Finally, Jack typed the last word and closed the document he was working on. Looking up at Ianto, He smiled. Jack stood up and took Ianto in a swift embrace. Ianto relaxed completely as he felt Jack's arms around him, holding and protecting him. Jack pulled back, out of the hug and looked into Ianto's eyes which were full of love.  
"Can I take you to bed?"  
Ianto's face showed his surprise. Jack never felt he had to ask (he didn't), and so Jack hardly ever did ask, and when he did, it was never as gently as this. Normally, Jack would pull him to the bedroom, and, wrapped in each other's arms, they would fall onto Jack's bed, panting and needy.  
This time Jack had asked though. That was strange. Maybe Jack was feeling more romantic tonight. Nevertheless, Ianto certainly wasn't going to say no to the question, so he said yes.   
Jack had asked the question because he was never sure if Ianto properly knew. How much Jack loved him. Sometimes Jack wondered if Ianto thought he was just in it for the sex. That wasn't the case. At first, he had needed comfort, and Ianto was a good bet because Jack did like Ianto. Rather a lot.  
Then, slowly, Jack had fallen in love with him. The reason that it was slow was because Jack tried to stop himself. In his experience, falling in love never did end well. They would die eventually and leave him alone and heartbroken.  
It was too late now though. Jack was in love with Ianto and tonight, he wanted to show him how much.  
Taking Ianto's hand, he led him to the bedroom and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Stripping off Ianto's clothes, he kissed ever inch of his body, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin, making Ianto writh with need and pleasure. Ianto reached a hand out to undress Jack and Jack let his clothes be removed by him. When they were off, Ianto only stared at Jack's beautiful body. Every curve of it was so strong but so careful. He was stunning. Ianto always looked too long at Jack's body. But he could never look long enough. This time though, Jack let him look a little longer and then he swooped down and kissed him. Ianto sighed into his mouth and Jack's tongue explored what he'd explored many times before but had never got tired of. Then, hands caressing Ianto's body, he flipped him over and opened a bottle of lube. Gently, he opened Ianto up with one finger, then two and then three. Then he pulled them out of Ianto carefully. Kissing Ianto's back, he applied more lubricant to himself. "You ready Ianto?" Whispered Jack  
"Yeah," replied Ianto huskily  
Jack pushed into him. Ianto pushed backwards so that he could take as much of Jack as possible. Jack trailed his hand down Ianto's back, soothing him. "Okay?" Jack asked tenderly  
"Yes," murmured Ianto, quivering slightly  
Jack thrust into Ianto carefully and again, and again, but it wasn't wild thrusts like usual, they weren't needy pushes. They were loving, gentle thrusts. "Jack," whispered Ianto  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"And I love you too Ianto Jones," said Jack. And he meant it. And Ianto knew.  
That in itself was almost enough to send Ianto over the edge.   
Jack kept thrusting gently, but gradually he was getting faster and slightly faster still until it was almost normal Jack speed. Which was pretty fast. But through the haze of pleasure, Ianto could feel the care and love in Jack's thrusts. And he wanted to stay in that moment for ever. All he could feel was Jack. All he could think was Jack. All he wanted was Jack.   
Ianto groaned and Jack smiled as he kept thrusting until he angled himself slightly and found Ianto's spot. Jack grinned as he wondered briefly what the next thrust would make Ianto do.   
Angling and thrusting, Jack moved to his goal. Ianto screamed loudly underneath him, "yes! Jack!"   
Jack chuckled softly and thrust again and again, causing Ianto to moan and twitch. "I'm going to come Jack!" Gasped Ianto  
"Why don't you?" Murmured Jack into Ianto's ear  
That was all he needed to push him over the edge and Ianto came hard, breathing heavily. Jack came too, a second after. Panting, they lay in each other's arms. Jack smiled at Ianto and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Ianto fell asleep, snoring very softly. Jack looked at him, sleeping beside him and, very quietly said aloud the three words he swore once that he would never say again. And then he shifted himself and, very gently, wrote with his finger on Ianto's arm those three words.  
Ianto snuffled, "wha' up Jack?"  
Jack traced the words again onto Ianto's arm, only this time a little harder so that he could feel it. Ianto smiled once he knew what the lettering was. "I know..." He whispered sleepily and closed his eyes again. Jack looped his arm around Ianto's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Finally, he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been rift activity very recently and the team have to understand what that means. Could Tosh's gadget have more importance than everybody thought?  
> And, more importantly, what has one the best books of all time got to do with this?!

Tosh was into work early. Like usual.  
She accepted her coffee from Ianto and he helped her turn on the computers and get everything set up for the day. They glanced over cameras for any sudden Rift activity. There wasn't any. Or... Was there?  
"Wait a second..." Muttered Tosh, her keen eyes noticing something, "there was rift activity 6 days ago..."  
Ianto looked at her, frowning.  
"There," said Tosh, pointing to the spike in activity. Ianto nodded "I'll go and get Jack to let him know."  
Tosh smiled and Ianto went.  
Owen wasn't in yet. He was always in later than her. And Gwen obviously wasn't in yet, she was probably busy with her boyfriend. Rhys was his name wasn't it? He seemed like a nice person when Tosh had met him. Tosh wondered if Gwen knew how lucky she was. Probably not. After all, Gwen could get anyone with her good looks and personality.   
Why couldn't she get someone?  
Well maybe she could. Jack had told her once that she could have anyone. Anyone but Owen Harper apparently.  
There was footsteps coming down towards her. Ianto was back with Jack.  
Tosh mustered a smile at both of them. They looked very relaxed with each other. Really, they looked in love. Which they obviously were. And Tosh liked that best about the both of them. They never felt like they had to pretend. With anyone. Even homophobic people who wouldn't approve, who might find it disgusting even. Jack still seemed to show-off Ianto, he always seemed to say with the twinkle in his eye: look at this brilliant, kind man. He's in love with me and I with him.  
That was what Tosh loved about them. Jack was so proud of Ianto and Ianto was so proud of Jack.   
But Owen would never be proud of her. Well maybe he would but Tosh could never be sure.  
Tosh jerked her mind of these thoughts and back onto the rift activity.   
"Jack there was rift activity 6 days ago, why didn't we notice? Nothing's happened."  
Jack frowned and then looked at her, "nothing's happened yet."  
Jack stressed the 'yet'.   
Then suddenly, his face changed as if he had remembered something.  
"Give me a second Toshiko," and he ran upstairs to get something.  
Realisation dawning on her, Tosh knew what he was going to bring back down. And, sure enough, Jack appeared with the gadget Tosh had handed in to him.  
"You don't think that would have something to do with it, do you?" Asked Jack knowingly, like he already knew the answer. But Tosh still liked how he would always ask her, liked how he always thought she knew something extra. Because most of the time she did.  
Tosh nodded. "I expect so."  
Jack agreed. "Give it some of your time today Tosh," he advised her.  
Just then, Owen walked in. "Morning," he acknowledged.  
Jack nodded at him in return and Ianto smiled, handing him a coffee.  
Tosh beamed at him cheerfully, "hi Owen!"  
Owen raised his eyebrows at the enthusiastic greeting but he let it pass.   
Gwen arrived only 10 minutes late and got everything set up and ready to go in case she needed to be out on a field trip. Then, she leaned back in her chair and, yawning, picked up a book.  
The device on Tosh's desk started beeping madly. Frowning, Tosh called Jack down who came to look it. Gwen came over, looking interestedly at it. "Where d'you find that, Tosh?" Asked Owen  
"In the street actually."  
"Huh," said Owen nonplussed, and he went back to his work.  
Putting her book down next to the gadget, Gwen yawned. "Funny thing, that, reckon it might be alien?"  
"Definitely," breathed Jack.  
The device started to beep even more as Gwen put her book next to it. Frowning deeply, Jack moved the book away and the device slowed its beeping down. "What the-?!" Exclaimed Owen, now quite intrigued. Ianto came over as well, the beeping being too loud and insistent to bother working. Jack moved the book closer, looking at the cover as he did so. "Harry Potter, huh Gwen?" He asked smiling.  
"Yeah well, I didn't read much in my childhood," retorted Gwen defensively.  
"Yeah but everyone read that book at the age of 12," scoffed Owen.  
"But wasn't it brilliant," said Ianto fondly.  
Everyone agreed that 'fine, it was the best book of their childhood'.  
The device started beeping more and more as Jack moved the book closer and closer to it. Putting the device on top of the book, Jack frowned at Gwen, "hiding anything in that book?"  
"No!" she said, shocked.  
Jack glanced at everyone else. Suddenly the device lit up in a brilliant green colour and a small button became visible. Tosh looked at Jack. Jack moved his fingers closer to the button and looked at them all.   
"Jack you can't! It's too dangerous, you don't know what it could do!" Protested Ianto  
"Better me than you then," replied Jack, voicing everyone else's thoughts.   
Everybody except Ianto nodded and Jack pressed his finger down on the button. "No!" Shouted Ianto, grabbing onto Jack's arm. The pages of the book opened and then they both disappeared.

Ianto saw blackness for a long time. So did Jack. The difference was that Ianto was afraid and Jack was not. Jack knew what it was. Ianto didn't.  
This was why Jack was feeling slightly angry with Ianto for coming with him.   
Suddenly, out of the blackness a light rushed up to greet them. Ianto clutched Jack's arm with a stronger grip if that was even possible. A tightness closed around Jack's chest. Why did Ianto have to come with him? But Jack knew. Ianto loved Jack too much to let him go into the unknown without him. Ianto loved him too much to let him go.  
And with that thought Jack hit the ground with Ianto. The force of it knocked both of them unconscious for a short while. Jack came round first. And when he did the sight that greeted him was the angry branches of the Whomping willow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto arrive and realise where they are. Harry has had a strange dream and realises that something is tying this all together. Dumbledore is his usual awesome self with McGonagall. And is this the fourth prediction of Sybil Trelawney which might actually be true?

When Ianto came round the first thing he saw was the ground slowly moving underneath his body. Then he realised someone was dragging him away from something. The someone must be Jack. Ianto looked up. Oh. That was what he was why he was being dragged to safety. The whomping willow was thrashing wildly above him.  
"Ianto, can you walk?" Panted Jack.  
Nodding, Ianto scrambled to his feet and, stumbling, he ran away from the tree with Jack.  
When they were finally out of the way of the Willow's deadly clutches they looked at each other.  
"The device sends you inside books..." Whispered Jack in awe and amazement.  
"Was it Harry Potter and the goblet of fire that she was reading?"  
"I think it was," replied Jack  
"Right," muttered Ianto.  
They lay there for a minute, watching the willow calm down, realising in shock what they had both got themselves into.  
Suddenly, a voice sounded in their ear: "Hello? Jack? Ianto? Are you there?"  
It was Tosh's voice. And she sounded very concerned.  
"Don't you worry, Toshiko Sato, we're here..." Replied Jack into the com.  
"We've just been attacked by the Whomping willow," informed Ianto, "we're inside the book..."  
There was a silence on the other end. Until Owen finally said what they were all thinking: "oh God..."  
"Yep," replied Jack  
A woman suddenly appeared out of the night and was walking towards them. "Someone's coming..." Murmured Ianto, "wait a second... I recognise them... It's Professor Sprout"  
"Who?!" Asked Jack incredulously  
"Head of Hufflepuff and professor of Herbology," informed Ianto knowledgeably.  
"Who's a Harry Potter geek," joked Jack smiling fondly at him.  
Ianto laughed, but before he could say anything in response, Professor Sprout had pointed her wand threateningly at both Ianto and Jack.  
"Who the HELL are you?!" She shrieked, slightly shocked to see two men in strange, muggle clothes by the whomping willow at midnight.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, Ma'am," said Jack, getting up and putting out his hand, "and this is Ianto Jones."  
Ianto smiled at her and also extended his hand. She did not shake either of them. "Tell me why you are here," she demanded wearily.  
Thinking fast, Jack pulled out his psychic paper. "Investigating on the part of the ministry of magic."  
Sprout nodded, "what are you investigating?!" She asked worriedly.  
Jack did not expand and instead said, "Dumbledore sent for us."  
"Oh... Right, well I suppose I better show you to him."  
A short walk up to the castle and the password of 'sherbet lemon' led them to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore looked up as they entered, "welcome, please, take a seat."  
Ianto did so, whereas Jack preferred to be standing up. Dumbledore smiled graciously at both of them before asking who they were and what it was that they were in need of.  
Ianto looked at Jack who was at that exact moment, looking at Ianto in a slight panic.  
As if a bright light of idea had gone off in his ear, Tosh spoke into the com: "just go with your original story and then ask if Sprout would leave!"  
Jack's usual easy grin graced his face, "Captain Jack Harkness, Sir," he said smoothly, the confidence back in his sparkling eyes.  
"And Ianto Jones, Sir," introduced Ianto.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and now, may I inquire what it is you are looking to find at Hogwarts?" Asked Dumbledore, he sounded merely curious, there was no accusatory tone in his voice.  
Jack smiled, "my apologies Madame, but these words are for the headmaster to hear alone," he said addressing Professor Sprout.  
She, smiling at them, even if it was a little forced, left the room.  
Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack. "I think the best thing to do would be to tell him the truth," whispered Tosh.  
"Yeah, you can't lie to the legend that is Dumbley-dore," muttered Owen, only slightly sarcastically.  
"Gwen has gone to investigate the house of the people who first had the device so that might bring us some clues as to what it is," added Tosh helpfully.  
Jack nodded at Ianto who bowed his head and let Jack explain.  
"Dumbledore, Sir, I am going to tell you some things that you will, in all likelihood, never believe. But please, I ask you to trust us, neither of us are mad."  
"Of course," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "but, may I ask who you were nodding your head to a minute ago? It seems you are talking to someone?"  
"Yes," confirmed Jack, "that is a little part of what I shall explain."  
And so, in the next five minutes Jack explained all about the device, how they had vanished into the book and how they had ended up here. He explained the technology of the muggle world and, very tactfully did not mention the fact that 'Harry Potter' was written by a very talented author. Because it was in the muggle world wasn't it. But he was living in it right now. And it all seemed very real. So Jack left that small thing out and pretended that maybe it was a new passage to Hogwarts that no one had known about before and you could only access it in the muggle world.  
Dumbledore nodded as his highly intelligent brain began to process everything that Jack had said.  
"Trelawney predicted your coming."  
"Who?" Both Ianto and Jack asked, pretending to be surprised, because if they knew who Trelawney was then Dumbledore would be sure to know something was up. In actual fact both of them knew who she was; who could forget such a hilariously brilliant character?  
"Professor Trelawney is our seer. She can predict the future. A little... This will be her forth correct prediction ever!" Dumbledore smiled, "I must say that I'm really quite impressed with her predictions... All the little ones seem never to be true but all the important events she predicts of death and destruction seem to be coming true!" Dumbledore laughed, but his laugh was strangely sad and full of regret.  
Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door and McGonagall rushed in, her hair seemingly reflecting how she was feeling as it tumbled out its tight bun and cascaded down her back in unruly waves. "Headmaster, I'm awfully sorry that you have visitors but this simply cannot wait!"  
Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her kindly, "calm down Minerva, and would you like a sweet?"  
"No I would not, and I shall not calm down until you see to this! I'm sorry Albus but Harry has had another nightmare and it involved two men, Voldemort and Diggory."  
"Can you bring Harry in?" Asked Dumbledore, frowning at both Jack and Ianto.  
Harry Potter walked into Dumbledore's office shaking slightly.  
"Harry-" Dumbledore said by way of greeting but he was suddenly cut off by Harry speaking.  
"It's them! They were in the dream! Ianto Jones and the man who stole a name! He was with Voldemort," he said, pointing at Jack, "with me... He tried to protect me (Harry, because I was Voldemort), and... He... died... Only he didn't! He came back to life!" Harry felt his knees go weak as the very intensity of his dream came back to him and he collapsed into the chair that Dumbledore quickly fashioned with his wand.  
"Jack, is this true? Are you immortal?" Asked Dumbledore, looking at Jack.  
Jack took a deep breath. "I'd go for the truth," said Owen through his com. "Me too," answered Tosh.  
Ianto looked at Jack, right into his eyes. "I am a fixed point in time and space. I can't die," said Jack.  
There was a silence. "And do you know what?" He whispered, "it's hell."  
Harry looked at him. "I wish you knew what it felt like to be the most wanted man in the world when you're not even a man, you have the whole of your life ahead of you but the most dangerous man in the world wants to kill you."  
"Oh yeah?" Whispered Jack, not unkindly, "well it just so happens that I do know what it feels like to be the most wanted man in the world. I know what it feels like to have people queuing for my blood and the 'secret to eternal life'. I know what it feels like to be whipped and whipped until blood runs from my mouth. What it feels like to have endless knives stuck into me and I know what it feels like to wake up to pain and to your lover's face watching you in the crowd. I know what it feels like to have electric volts ran through me. To be pushed off a building. To have machine guns destroy me. I've experienced every single way to die possible. I watched people I love die in front of me. People I love kill me again and again." He paused, "and coming back to life is the worst of it all." Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry had their eyes fixed on him, "it's like being hauled through broken glass each time, the pain is unbearable unless you have to bear it... Sometimes I don't want to return... I just want to die!" Jack shouted the last word and tears filled his blue eyes. "The only reason I look forward to coming back is for Torchwood. For the people I care for and love, for the most brilliant people in the world. And one day I know that I won't be coming back to them, I know I'll have no one left to come back for because they'll all be gone! And I dread, most of all, seeing the one I love most in the whole world, Ianto Jones, dead beside me. I'll wake up and instead of the comforting arms around me that I wake up to sometimes, I'll wake up to nothing but my lover's dead body beside me! And do you know how much that hurts me?"  
Dumbledore looked up at Jack. "My dear boy, I can only imagine the pain you go through every single hour of every single day."  
Harry could just stare at Jack, speechless until he finally croaked, "I'm sorry."  
Jack smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Ianto looked at Jack. "I love you," he whispered, as tears obscured his vision.  
Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto gently on the head, smoothing his hair.  
McGonagall stood perfectly still and stared at the floor, for once in her life she was completely unable to utter a syllable and she finally lifted her head with a look of indescribable sorrow and pity etched into her face.  
"I'm glad you come back for us, Jack," murmured Tosh into the com.  
"Yeah," agreed Owen, "thank you."  
"That was beautiful, Jack, and I'm so, so sorry," announced Gwen, having turned her com on in time to hear his confession.  
Jack looked around at the four of them in the room.  
"Now then, Harry," he said, taking a seat, "can you tell me about that dream?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Jack and Ianto about his dream and some feelings about Cedric Diggory are realised.  
> Gwen finally does something useful and is a babe. She goes investigating and finds out some facts that might all link together.

Harry Potter took a deep breath.  
"The things that I dream tend to become real. I couldn't tell you why because I don't know why, but they do."  
Jack nodded, remembering that they did from the book.   
"I dreamt that I was Voldemort. I was in a graveyard with myself, Harry. That's never happened before, I've been able to see myself before. I was with Cedric Diggory. I think he was... dead," Harry whispered the last word and he mouth went dry. "Voldemort was going to kill me, I (as Voldemort), felt so powerful and unstoppable, and then you appeared," he said, looking at Jack, "and just as Voldemort shouted 'avarda cadarva!" You jumped in front of me. So you died. And then you woke up... But Voldemort couldn't see you. I think you had hidden somewhere. He couldn't see you but he could feel your presence and it scared him. You scared him."  
Jack nodded and frowned.  
At a prompt from Owen he asked, "who's Cedric Diggory?"  
Harry swallowed and looked to Dumbledore, only to find that Dumbledore was looking straight at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Cedric Diggory.  
How could he explain Cedric Diggory.  
Cedric was all things. He was sweet and kind. Undeniably handsome, intelligent, funny and fair. Cedric was the other Hogwarts champion, as most people said. But to Harry, Cedric was the boy who he hoped would say 'hello' to him in the corridors, the boy who was an excellent quidditch player, but when he realised the game had been unfair, called for a re-match. He was the boy who had sat by his hospital bed for a while, the boy who had told his friends to stop wearing the badges, probably the only person in the whole of Hogwarts (except a few), who wasn't wearing the badges. Cedric Diggory was the boy who had told him to go to the prefects' baths with the egg and then who had licked his lips. Harry desperately hoped he might find Cedric there by chance when he went. Harry was jerked back to the present by a slight cough from Jack.  
Harry licked his lips slightly, "Cedric Diggory is... The other champion from Hogwarts in the TriWizard Tournament."  
Ianto nodded, smiling a little sadly: he had always rather liked Diggory.  
And then Ianto realised something, "and...?" He asked Harry. Jack looked at him, confused, thinking that Harry had told them what they needed to know about Diggory. Dumbledore smiled and said nothing. "What did you think when Jack said the name 'Cedric Diggory'?" Ianto winked a little mischievously, "clearly he's not just the other Hogwarts champion to you."  
"Oh I..." Harry began, a little flustered, pink rising in his pale cheeks.   
Ianto laughed softly, "it's okay, Harry, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to."  
Harry smiled gratefully at him.   
"Now, I think you ought to get to bed, Potter," began McGonagall, "if that's all you require of him."  
"For the present, yes that is all," responded Jack smiling.  
Harry left the office and Dumbledore looked at Jack and Ianto.   
"You two have both gone through a lot, haven't you." Dumbledore said it as more of a fact, not a question, as he looked into their eyes, "especially you, Jack."  
"Yes," said Jack, before smiling at Dumbledore and changing the subject, "is there anywhere we could stay the night?"  
"Yes, of course," acknowledged Dumbledore, "you can go to the inn in Hogsmeade or you can sleep in my apartment which is next to the office." Dumbledore looked at their faces which clearly showed that neither of them really wanted to walk to Hogsmeade at night, "I'll conjure up another two beds."  
And so Jack and Ianto spent their first night at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's apartment as the rain lashed down on the window panes and the darkness crept all around them. But it was strangely comforting to be in the dark for both of them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gwen arrived outside the house in the street that Tosh had directed her to. "Okay guys, wish me luck!" Muttered Gwen into her com.  
"Good luck!!" Squealed Tosh excitedly. Owen said nothing.  
Knocking on the door, Gwen took a deep breath.   
"What d'you want?!" Shouted a woman into Gwen's face.  
"Can I come in please," said Gwen professionally, "P.C. Cooper: I'm here to ask a few questions."  
"I suppose you better then..." Grumbled the woman, letting her through the front door. The woman showed her to a living room, where Gwen sat down. "Is it just you living here?" Asked Gwen  
"No, my son does too."  
"Okay... Could he come down here please."  
"Yeah," said the woman, sounding bored with her.  
Gwen sighed, bored herself. This woman clearly did not want to help her.   
"This is Sam," introduced the woman.  
The boy looked at the floor.  
"Hi there, I'm Gwen Cooper, Police and I'd like to ask you a few questions," said Gwen, trying to sound friendly and cheerful.  
"Can I go?" Asked the woman.  
"I'd like to talk you a bit later on if that's okay."  
"Whatever," answered the woman, leaving.  
Sam sat down opposite Gwen and looked at his hands in his lap.  
"First of all, I'd like you to look at me please, Sam," said Gwen, smiling at him.  
Reluctantly, Sam did.  
"So, a friend of mine found an object on the street a few days ago and I'd like to ask you some questions about it."  
"Oh, that..." The boy looked a little defensive, "I- it's nothing... I don't even know what it does."  
Gwen believed him, he sounded honest. "Okay, but can I ask you how you got it?"  
"I- found it, like your friend did."  
"No you didn't," said Gwen, noticing something in his tone, "you stole it."  
The boy looked at her, fear in his eyes. "I'm not going to arrest you, don't worry. I'm not actually the police, I work for an organisation called Torchwood." Gwen tried to sound reassuring, "but I need to know who you stole it from."  
The boy, his eyes wide, told her that he had to steal to support himself and his mum, who was a cleaner and didn't earn very much money. He explained to Gwen that he had stolen it off a girl who everyone in the street claimed to be mad.   
Gwen nodded, "and where does she live?"  
The boy told her her house was a couple of houses away.   
Gwen thanked him for his time and let herself out. She didn't need to speak to the mum, she had everything she needed.   
She arrived at the house that Sam had told her about, and knocked on the door. No one answered. A note attached to the letter box caught her attention. Gwen picked it up and read it.

'If you are reading this then hello! This is my suicide note.'

Gwen took a step back in shock.

'I killed myself. That's right.   
But I only did it because fiction and reality have merged together.  
See, I got this gadget off someone who was mad. Only, I figured out how it worked. Blends fiction and reality together. I entered books.   
As a Patricia Highsmith fan, I entered into one of her books: Deep Water.  
I entered into the scene where the drowning took place. And every night I see to behind my eyelids. It drove me as mad as the man I first got it off. I am mad. I am scared. I couldn't live with it anymore. So I did what anyone would. I had to do it. I had to kill myself.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto are taken to see Trewlawney who is her usual interesting self.  
> Cedric and Harry have a nice time in the Prefect's bathroom ;)

The bell rung for first lesson.  
Jack and Ianto were already busy trying to jump out of the way of random pupils running desperately to class. Dumbledore had suggested that they go and see Trewlawney about her prediction so that was where they were trying to go. The only problem was that seeing Trewlawney meant they had to get to the Divination tower which meant fighting their way through the stream of pupils, climbing a ladder and ducking into the dimly-lit class room without falling over anything or anyone.   
Eventually, Ianto and Jack arrived at the ladder and got climbing. Ianto went first so Jack got a very satisfactory look at his butt. Fighting the urge to do something Ianto would disapprove of in a public place, Jack bit his lip and continued climbing.   
They emerged into the slightly dark room that was the Divination classroom. Trewlawney smiled distantly at them. "Oh, hello, Dumbledore told me you were arriving..." She paused and her eyes widened, and, as if she had said something she shouldn't have, Trewlawney quickly backtracked: "well, of course I knew you were both coming before Dumbledore told me that you were, obviously I knew." Trewlawney snapped the last three words much less mistily.  
"Uh right..." Began Ianto, for once lost for words.  
"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack, his signature introduction, "and this is Ianto Jones."  
Ianto nodded at her, smiling.   
"Yes, yes, I already know that," said Trewlawney, sounding slightly bored, "anyway, you're here to hear my prediction, am I right?"  
Jack was tempted to say something about her surely having already predicted this, and so already knowing what they were there for, but, it wouldn't do to anger Trewlawney, seeing as they needed a favour from her.   
"Yes, that's right."  
Trewlawney smiled at them both vaguely, as if she hardly knew they were there. "Oh yes... I can see you now... The lines of fate and destiny are meeting..." She began dreamily.  
"Umm..." Muttered Ianto, pretty certain that they weren't here to get their fortunes told, or to hear her go on like a rambling Grandma.   
Although, reasoned Ianto, that wasn't very fair to Grandmas.  
"What?" Hissed Trewlawney, snapping immediately out of her 'trance'.  
"Erm sorry, it's just that we were here to listen to your prediction, not to get our fortunes told."  
"Well why didn't you just ASK?!" glared Trewlawney, her nostrils flaring.  
Neither Jack nor Ianto decided to add that actually, they had asked her.  
"I can't communicate with the heavens every minute of every day y'know!" Screeched Trewlawney.  
Smoothly, Jack smiled at her, "well why don't you sit down and tell us everything you remember?"  
Soothed slightly by Jack's charm, Trewlawney took a seat and began to talk. "It was a dreary, dark night at a graveyard and Harry Potter was standing by a grave. There was a cup nearby... I don't know why but there was a magical aura surrounding it. Then... He-who-must-not-be-named was there," Trewlawney shuddered in obvious fear, "it was all so vivid...and then you, Jack Harkness, was there... And so was that boy Diggory," she paused, "that is all I remember."  
Jack looked at Ianto as Trewlawney, her previous mood still with her, bustled them out whilst muttering something about visitors just turning up unannounced and annoying her.  
Afterwards, in the safety of Dumbledore's office, they told him how Trewlawney's vision had told them literally nothing new and it had, if anything, told them less than Harry's dream had. Dumbledore sighed at the information, "well then, I don't what else we can do for the time being... I suggest that you two both go for a walk around the grounds (you look like you could do with some fresh air), and perhaps you could familiarise yourself with Hogwarts whilst doing so."  
Jack and Ianto agreed that it would be a good idea, and besides, they needed to talk to Tosh, Owen and Gwen through the coms about the whole 'dream' thing. They didn't say this aloud because Dumbledore would have wondered who they meant by 'Tosh, Owen and Gwen' and then they would have had a whole lot more explaining to do.

Lessons had finished and Harry decided he had better follow Cedric's slightly strange advice and put the egg under water. He was heading to the Prefect's bathroom when he saw two men: Jack and Ianto, walking down the corridor, talking. Then, they stopped moving and Jack turned Ianto to face him, his hands on Ianto's shoulders. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, smiling slightly. Jack spoke to Ianto, but, from his distance Harry could only make out that Jack had spoken three words. He could guess what they were however.   
Jack pushed Ianto back against the wall and kissed him. The kiss didn't look too rough, but it wasn't gentle, it was as if Jack needed something, needed Ianto, needed his love.  
Giving them some privacy, Harry slipped through the door to the Prefect's bathroom and disappeared inside it.   
The first thing that Harry noticed about the baths was the size (it was huge), and the grandness of the place. There was taps that released every single colour of water and there were different taps that put bubbles and foam into the water. The mermaid mosaic on the wall in front of him smiled at him and waved as she combed her hair. Harry waved back, a little unnerved that a mermaid was watching him bathe naked, but, when Harry was getting into the water she turned her attention back to her hair in order not to creep him out by staring at him.  
Once he was in the water, Harry opened the egg. The noise was dreadful. The screaming filled the air so loudly and ferociously that the mermaid left her frame immediately, with her hands over her delicate and beautiful ears. Gasping with shock, Harry chucked the egg under the water. As suddenly as it started, the screeching stopped, and instead, a beautiful melody accompanied with harmonic voices came from under the water. Frowning in confusion, Harry ducked his head under the water to listen. The song filled his ears and, through the music he heard the words:  
"Come, seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground..."  
Over and over again.   
Realisation dawned on Harry and, shutting the egg, he came back up for air.   
"So you've found the secret? Didn't take you so long," said a voice that Harry recognised.  
Harry looked up and his eyes met with Cedric Diggory.   
"Cedric!" Said Harry, surprised  
"Hey Harry," greeted Cedric, "I thought I'd come take a bath too."  
"Oh... Err right," replied Harry, slightly shell shocked as he realised Cedric was wearing nothing but a towel, "umm... yeah, I'm glad I took your advice on the egg," he said, quickly changing the subject as he felt his cheeks becoming a fiery red and his cock jerk slightly.  
Cedric nodded at him, smiling. "I... Um... There's no other baths free, Harry."  
Harry frowned and gulped at the same time as he realised what Cedric might mean.   
"And uh... I wondered if I could share your bath?"  
Harry stared at him, speechless for a second, "um sure!" He sounded a little eager, even to his own ears.  
Cedric grinned, the smile making Harry's head spin and his cock twitch. "Awesome, thanks Harry," said Cedric appreciatively, taking his towel down and getting in.  
Harry tried not to look at Cedric's naked body but failed hugely. He stared at Cedric as he got into the bath and, as soon as Cedric caught him looking, his cheeks flared and he actually wanted to die right then.  
Cedric laughed at him as Harry ducked his head in shame, "don't worry Harry, I've caught myself looking at you a bit too intently sometimes too."  
Harry's head jerked back up to look at Cedric, "what?" He croaked out.  
"The fact is Harry, that I like you quite a lot..." Harry gaped at him like a fish which made Cedric chuckle. "And I don't like you just because you're 'the boy who lived'. I don't think of you like that. I think of you as the brilliant seeker, the boy who is brilliant at spells, the boy with the beautiful green eyes, said to be the same as his mother's, I don't think of you as 'the other Hogwarts champion'. You are so much more than that."  
"I-," stuttered Harry, lost for words, "I... I'm in love with you."  
It was true. From the very first moment Harry had seen Cedric he felt something pulling him towards the handsome boy, something so strong that he couldn't understand it. All he knew was that he wanted to be by Cedric in everything he did and he wanted Cedric to be by him.  
Cedric looked into Harry's eyes, and then, leaning forward, he kissed him. Harry sighed and then moaned as their exposed cocks brushed together. They pulled back for air and Harry looked at Cedric. "I want you," he whispered. Cedric bit back a moan at Harry's decided tone of voice. "You can have me," he replied.  
Harry grinned at him, "what do you want?" Asked Cedric.  
"I want to suck your dick," said Harry abruptly.  
Laughing slightly at Harry's blunt manner, Cedric tried to cover up the fact that he was now extremely aroused and that Harry had just made him feel very, very happy.  
"Your wish is my command..." He replied, hoisting himself up onto the side of the bath and spreading his legs. Grinning, Harry pushed his head in between Cedric's legs. He opened his mouth and let Cedric's member fill him up. Harry swirled Cedric's dick around and then he pulled down fast and sucked hard, eliciting a moan from Cedric as he clutched the edge of the bath so hard his knuckles turned white. Cedric thrusted into Harry's mouth as the pleasure over took him. Cedric, just about keeping some control over his body, tried not to make Harry gag on his cock as he thrusted himself deep inside Harry's throat. Harry sucked and stroked until Cedric came, crying Harry's name loudly. Then, Cedric smiled down at Harry as he gulped his cum. Cedric slipped into the pool beside Harry, "I love you Harry, and thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second task of the TriWizard tournament!!!  
> Torchwood think they have found the link between the device, aliens, and the rift. Now the race will be on for them to fix it.

It was the second competition and Cedric was already out of the water, shivering slightly as he grinned at his best friend, Cho.  
His grin concealed his nervousness that Harry wasn't out of the water yet. Desperately, he watched the water for any sign of him. Suddenly, there was a bubble and someone emerged out of the water with Harry's friend, Hermionie Granger.  
Cedric looked closer at the boy who did not look like Harry. It was Krum. He clapped, like everyone else, but he felt distinct annoyance, disappointment and definitely he felt decidedly worried now. Where was Harry?! Fleur was sitting on the side, shivering and looking into the water with just as much intensity as he was. Harry wouldn't have tried to get both Fleur's sister and his own friend would he? Actually, the more Cedric thought about it, the more it seemed a likely thing for Harry to do. But it wasn't allowed. The merpeople would surely fight Harry for it. Panic began rising in him as he stared into the water.  
Cedric noticed two men standing by the water too, slightly further away from the crowd. Harry had introduced them as Jack and Ianto. They weren't from 'around here' apparently. Cedric could see that. They both looked rather out of place. Regardless of that though, they looked like very nice people and they looked in love.  
Anyone could see that.  
There was a ripple on the surface, forcing him to immediately rivet his gaze to the water. Two people were floating to the surface. Cedric stared. Could it be that this was Harry and his chosen person?  
The two people reached the service. Ron Weasley and another girl who looked like she could be Fleur's sister, and, from the delighted scream near to him, it probably was. Ron must be Harry's chosen person then. Where was Harry himself though? Fear gnawed at Cedric's stomach. He wondered if he was going to be sick. It certainly felt like he might be. Cedric watched Ron and Gabrielle swim to the platform, helped by the crowds. There was still no Harry. Where was he?!  
From his spot Cedric could see Ianto's face looking worried and Jack craning his neck to try to see any glimpse of Harry. There was no sign that he was appearing. There was no ripple on the waters surface. Cedric's mind started to whisper little 'what-if's, fuelling his worry.  
Then, without warning, Harry seemed to leap out of the water, his body vertical, his wand pointed ahead of him. And then he collapsed onto the edge of the platform.  
Dumbledore was the first to get to him.  
Harry's head was blurring and everything seemed very foggy, even Dumbledore, as he ran towards him.  
"Cedric...?" Whispered Harry so quietly that only Dumbledore could hear him.  
"Just relax Harry, let's get you warmed up and then you can see him."  
Harry did as he was told, letting Dumbledore warm him up, letting Hermionie give him her towel, all the while watching for Cedric's face.  
10 minutes later, when Ron and Harry had made friends again, when Hermionie had laughed at the both of them, when the results were in and Harry had beamed with pride to hear Cedric's name in first place, and Cedric had grinned to see Harry's name not last, despite the time difference Harry had rescued two people: his chosen person, and Fleur's.  
Cedric finally let the sense of relief wash over him as they headed back to their separate dormitories. He hadn't lost Harry. He would never lose Harry. He would die before he lost Harry. And perhaps, at the end of it all, that was what would happen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gwen and Rhys sat in front of the TV. It was late and so Gwen had gone home, leaving the other two at the Torchwood base to talk to Jack and Ianto through the coms until the early morning. Yawning, Gwen snuggled up to Rhys with a smile. Rhys put his arm around Gwen and grinned at her. As long as Gwen didn't spend all her time at Torchwood catching aliens with the team and had some time for him then that was all fine by him.

'Strange occurrences have been happening lately. As weird as this may sound, many snails have been appearing randomly through an odd-looking gap that shows blue light. Each time the light appears, more snails appear...'

Gwen frowned and sat up straighter on the sofa. This sounded very alien to her. Gwen couldn't be bothered to go into Torchwood so instead, she phoned Owen.  
"Owen, I think you better take a look at the news... Now!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Following Gwen's instructions, Owen and Tosh turned on the TV.  
"What's this?" Asked Tosh, sounding interested.  
"D'you know what's on the news right now, Jack, Ianto?" Observed Owen  
"Something funny?" asked Jack, smiling  
"Uh no, something slightly strange..."  
"Snails are randomly appearing through blue gaps of light..."  
Jack and Ianto's silence filled the space. "I've read the book Gwen said the woman included in her suicide note," muttered Tosh, "Deep Water. There are snails in it."  
Owen spluttered with laughter as he thought about the ridicule of the whole situation. "No really Owen," said Tosh, trying to keep a straight face, "I think this device is opening the rift... And I think it's only a matter of time until Viktor VanAllen comes through the rift. Viktor VanAllen was the main character of Deep Water, and he was a murderer."  
There was another silence, "and," she added, "Harry Potter could appear next."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more on the plot and everybody just gets really confused.  
> Not entirely sure how to dig myself out of this hole...

"Oh..." murmured Ianto, for once lost for words.  
There was another gap in which no one spoke.  
Finally, Jack took charge, "we have to get back... somehow."  
Tosh agreed. "And, more to the point, we have to close this rift which will mean destroying this alien gadget."  
"Okay," decided Owen, "lets do it."  
Another awkward silence filled the space between them.  
"Erm... how?" Ianto asked the question they were all thinking.  
Their small room did sadly not provide any answers.  
"All right Toshiko, you've read the book did you say?"  
"Yes!" Said Tosh eagerly, glad to have some input in this.  
"Then, that could be useful," muttered Jack, drifting off slightly.  
"Uh Jack?" Asked Owen, after more than 5 seconds of silence.  
"Sorry, just thinking over here..." came the response  
"Okay," concluded Tosh, "let us know when you come up with anything."  
"Will do," replied Ianto  
"We'll keep you informed on this side too, and Gwen will be coming into the hub in an hour or so," said Tosh, glancing at the clock.  
"Great, thanks guys," said Jack, as they both turned off the comms to have some privacy to think.

"Ianto," whispered Jack  
Ianto looked him in the eyes, "whatever happens, even if we become stuck in this world, I want you to know that I will never give up and I will never stop fighting for you."  
"I know, Jack," replied Ianto, smiling at his lover.  
Jack caressed Ianto's neck and shoulders gently, causing the other man to shiver and lean against him.  
Slowly, Jack lowered Ianto onto the bed and, wrapping an arm around him, they lay together quietly.  
They did not move for a long time.  
A knock interrupted their quiet.  
Ianto opened his eyes blearily and attempted to get to his feet but his original peacefulness prevented him from getting very far.  
Dumbledore walked in.   
As soon as he saw the two men he smiled at them a little wistfully.  
"So how are you two finding Hogwarts?"  
Ianto grinned at him, "it's amazing!"  
Jack smiled, but his eyes showed a hidden worry. Dumbledore noticed it immediately.  
"Has something been troubling you, Jack?" He asked, concerned  
"Back in the other world, where we come from, there has been news... characters," (he didn't add that by characters, he meant snails), "from books have been appearing following big shows of blue light."  
Dumbledore frowned, his calm seemingly still there however,  
"We think the strange device we used to get here is opening a rift in time and space."  
"We don't think it's a good thing." Concluded Ianto.  
"Is there any way to stop this rift from happening?" Asked Dumbledore  
"There must be, just we're not sure how yet," responded Jack.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in the Torchwood hub, Owen yawned. Watching the news was really quite boring. Especially since the snail appearances were declining for some strange reason.  
"Tosh, you couldn't get me something to eat could ya?" He shouted to Tosh, where she was staring intently at a screen showing her rift activity in the area.  
"Sure, will do," replied Tosh, smiling.  
A few minutes later, she was back with sandwiches for him.  
"I got you cheese and pickle! Your favourite!" She grinned.  
Owen stared at her incredulously and tried to hide his shocked expression. How did she know those were his favourite?!  
"Uh thanks, Tosh, put them down there will you?"  
Tosh's smile wavered slightly as she carefully put the sandwiches on the table next to him.  
"Found anything new?" She asked, trying to be cheerful,  
"No," replied Owen, a little despondently.  
"Oh..." Tosh trailed off, and walked back to her workspace, desperately trying not to be disheartened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore remembers, some strange time travel happens, the third task is completed, and finally things wrap up!

They reminded him of his younger days.  
The two men lying side by side.  
Dumbledore could envision that that could have been him and his own lover. He shook his head. If he hadn't resisted the attraction to power and, more importantly, to the man, then the Earth would have been destroyed long ago.  
His sister.  
Anyway. Another time.

That night, Dumbledore lay asleep.  
He had fallen asleep at his chair again. Ah well. He was getting old after all.  
His dream was a weird one.  
He was back. In the past.  
In someone's arms, which was in itself, unusual.  
A man was murmuring into his hair, strong arms were around him.   
Dumbledore moved his arms upwards, not even needing to turn around. He knew this man so well. His hands traced patterns on smooth skin. Eventually, Dumbledore's hands sought the face of the man. His palms crept along the harsh jawline, and wandered upwards, stroking his cheeks and cheekbones. Dumbledore knew the piercing blue eyes would be boring into his head. He shifted slightly in the man's lap and his hands tangled in blonde hair. Grindlewald's heart beat fast; he could feel it against him.  
Then the dream shifted into blackness and he could hear the sound of crying. His vision became clearer as he saw brown hair in front of him. The crying surrounded him.  
And the dream changed again.  
All he could see was white. Dumbledore remembered the pleasure tingling through him. He heard a groan and a whisper, "Albus..."

And then daylight dawned and Dumbledore woke up.

It was the day of the Third task.  
Harry was preparing to enter the maze. Dumbledore looked down at him from the stands, smiling fondly.  
Harry looked up at the man standing next to him only to find that that very man was staring down at him with a look in his eye. A look of utter disgust and hatred. And then suddenly it passed. Harry frowned. Moody smiled grimly at him. He must have imagined it, surely.

He looked across at Cedric.  
Only to find Cedric was staring back at him with such an intense look of love in his eyes. Harry wished they hadn't been put in this competition against each other. Maybe they could work together? More than they already had been doing, that is.  
The whistle blew.

\-----------------------------------

They both took the cup together.  
The moment he did however, Harry felt a very strange feeling come over him. It was not a good thing. Could it be that somehow the cup was... a portkey?!  
They landed in a graveyard.  
'Well done Harry,' hissed a voice sarcastically in the back of his head, 'you've just endangered the one you love.'

"KILL THE SPARE!"

And Cedric was gone.

Quite literally.  
He had vanished.  
Then snails appeared.

"What the hell?!" Whispered Harry  
And then his attention whipped back.

In the Torchwood Hub, there was a very blue flash of light.  
Tosh gasped. Owen looked up in surprise. Gwen stood stock still, staring at the light. And then snails appeared. "Oh God, not here..." muttered Gwen quietly.  
Owen reached around and took a gun, pointing it to the light.  
Tosh looked desperately at her computer, her brown eyes searching for something, anything. Then she found it.  
"Owen, don't! It's Cedric!"  
Seconds later, Cedric appeared in the Hub.   
Gwen stared in surprise and Owen put down the gun. Tosh looked up at Cedric.  
"We work for Torchwood; Captain Jack Harkness, don't be afraid," she began.  
"And we need to know how you got here," added Owen, frowning at him.  
"I-" started Cedric. And then he stopped. He really had no idea how he had got to Torchwood. "I just remember dying... and now.... here I am."  
"Ah," said Gwen, lost for words.  
But before she could say anything else, another flash of light filled the Hub. This time the light was green.  
"Twice in two minutes," murmured Tosh, "and its green."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Wondered Gwen, squinting at the green light.  
"Not those bloody snails again," glared Owen. It was bad enough watching their slithering trail everywhere he seemed to go, bad enough seeing them endlessly on TV, but now, in the Torchwood Hub?! He was really getting fed up of the blasted things.  
A moment later, two shapes appeared in front of them, slowly gaining a specific figure. Then, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones materialised in front of them.  
"Jack! Ianto!" Gasped Gwen  
Owen raised his eyebrows, "at- bloody-last," he commented dryly, but the twitch of a smile meant so much more than the comment.  
Tosh didn't say anything. Her eyes sparkled in her happiness to see them back. That was enough.  
"Hello Torchwood!" Said Jack, grinning, "home, sweet home."  
Ianto laughed in relief, "thought we'd never get back," he beamed.  
Cedric smiled at them, but the smile faltered and quickly faded.  
"Where does that leave me in all of this?" He spoke.  
There was a silence.  
"...well..." began Gwen, and then shortly stopped. None of them had any idea of what to say or of what was going to happen.  
"Has it occurred to anyone that the slimy, snivelling, pieces of shit are still here?" questioned Owen, glaring at the floor.  
Ianto looked around them, "well if you mean snails by that description then, no, it hadn't. You don't think there's some significance in this...?"  
Jack nodded and so did Tosh.  
"Must be," she said, "maybe it's because you two have returned but Cedric has arrived too, it must have upset the rift."  
"Yes, I expect that the rift is going to return Cedric back to his own time and place, just like it returned us," Jack agreed.  
Gwen nodded, "any time now then, right?"  
Owen nodded, "yep... about now I suppose."  
"Any specific time?" Asked Cedric anxiously  
"Who knows..." replied Ianto  
Then, suddenly, the snails appeared to make a beeline for Cedric.  
"About now is right, I reckon," said Ianto, as the snails circled Cedric.  
Jack opened his mouth to say goodbye to the slightly terrified boy, when Cedric interrupted him.  
"Will I still be dead?"  
There was a silence. And then Cedric disappeared.

Harry saw green light and then Cedric's body.  
"NO! CEDRIC!" He screamed.  
All he felt was pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anybody reading this for reading it!  
> Hope you enjoyed it and comments/kudos would be appreciated greatly! XOX

**Author's Note:**

> :-) comments and kudos greatly appreciated.  
> If there is a character that you really want to see in this crossover then let me know in the comments xox


End file.
